About the Elves
(Ruewen) is the only elf with Brown Eyes who used to live with humans. She is protective of her friends and family. ]] The elves once lived in harmony with the humans under the treaty given to all the intelligent species, but they were taught that humans wanted to rule the world instead of sharing it. Humans made disastrous weapons that had the potential to destroy the world, and didn't know how to control them. For the safety of them all, the elves decided it would be best to sever connections with the humans completely. After the elves left, humans started making myths about them. Atlantis, Shangri-la, unicorns, and pointy ears all came as the humans eventually started to forget about the elves, but the people who did remember the elves told these stories which became the myths. There is a small elven group called the Black Swan. The Black Swan knew that the elven way was not working, and implemented change. They created Sophie Foster, a girl of both worlds, and placed her with the Foster family in San Diego, California. She had seen the flaws in the Forbidden Cities, as the human world was called, but when a mysterious boy named Fitz Vacker brought her to the Lost Cities at 12 years old, she saw the flaws in her new home too. As she finds out more about herself and the Black Swan, she and her friends start to see that what they originally had seen as perfect was not perfect at all. She showed compassion and felt the need to protect her family, friends, and even just allies. This led to the events in the ''Keeper of the Lost Cities'' series. The elves live in a non-violent world that has changed ever since the rapid growth of the two rebellious groups, the Black Swan and another group called the Neverseen. From Sophie and many other elves' perspective, the Black Swan are good, whereas the Neverseen have bad intentions, and the Council on a middle ground. Elves have various titles to display certain statuses, such as "Lord," "Lady," "Councillor," and others. Main Characters * Sophie Elizabeth Foster * Fitzroy Avery Vacker * Keefe Sencen * Dexter Alvin Dizznee * Biana Vacker * Tam Song * Linh Song * Marella Redek * Wylie Endal * Mr. Forkle/Magnate Leto Kerlof/Sir Astin Council Councillors The Council is the ruling body of the Lost Cities. It is a group of elves that watch over the land. They make the laws, but they have a few rules they must follow: # Councillors may not marry or have a love interest. If they do, they must leave the position of being a Councillor or forget about the connection entirely. Example: Oralie and Kenric List of Councillors Known: Councillor Kenric (deceased) (Telepath) Councillor Oralie (Empath) Councillor Fallon (formerly) (Ability Unknown) Councillor Terik (Descryer) Councillor Emery (Spokesman) (Telepath) Councillor Liora (Conjurer) Councillor Noland (Vociferator) Councillor Clarette (Polyglot, but can speak to animals) Councillor Alina (As of Everblaze) (Replacement of Kenric) (Beguiler) Councillor Bronte (Inflictor) Councillor Darek Councillor Ramira Councillor Velia Councillor Zarina (Charger) Main Human-Elf Differences * Guilt When they take part in violence or do something particularly cruel, guilt consumes elves so much that their minds may break from it, whereas humans may do horrible things without any guilt at all. This is part of the reason that the Neverseen, who have tortured and hurt and killed throughout every book in the series, are so unstable. * Special Abilties Elves can manifest special talents that make them able to do things humans never could like to read minds, control the elements, and turn invisible. * Skills All elves have natural abilities that humans don't, like levitation, regulating their body temperature, and telekinesis. * Blue eyes All elves, except Sophie, have blue eyes. * Life Spans Elves haven't died of old age, though they can be killed. Books [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]] [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: Everblaze]] [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]] [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]] [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]] [[Book 7: Flashback|Book 7: Flashback]] [[Book 8: Unknown|Book 8: Legacy]] Book 9: Unknown 'To be Released: Fall 2020 ' To see the full timeline of the elves, go to the Elvin History page. fr:Elfes Category:Elvin Traditions Category:About the Elves Category:About Category:Elf